Jirexin
Filled with various cultures and vast regions spans Jirexin. Primarily consisting of valleys and mountain walls, the number of civilians is vast and diverse. It spans most of the surface area of the right corner pocket of Eotren while not spreading too deep into the forest nor high enough of the mountains themselves. Varying races such as Sylph, Aasimar, Dwarves, Oread, Tengu, and a very few amount of Drow and Dhampir. History After arriving in the area in 100 BRW Eramar, the various races did not get along. For quite a long time after they arrived, in order to survive or simply thrive, they battled for a lot of races. These tribal wars lasted until 6 ARW when all races were driven to near extinction, after long debate they finally allied together to establish peace. The Filial Progressive Treaties were signed and established in 7 ARW. It took nearly a century and a half before a large drought and plague came by in which the races had to band together once more to survive, during 179 ARW they established Emélkedő in which the races created a city together in order to survive. Emélkedő: The Vertical City or The Reverse City Maintaining various races Emélkedő is a neutral ground for the various races in the Jirexin area. Placed in the center of the mountainside region the city itself is build into the mountain walls. Acting as both a council hall and trading ground, Emélkedő’s structure was designed to comfort all races that entered its borders. Acting similar to spires and buildings, from the distance the city appears to be built upside down. Hanging and built into the valley/mountainside walls, it almost the structures foundations begin at the top of the buildings going downward. Each and every building is constructed to the image of whichever race wishes upon it, Oread and dwarves live deep within the interior of the city, while the Elves, Sylph, Tengu, and Aasimar live closer to the valley exteriors. Dhampir, Tiefling, and Drow live closer to the bottom of the valleys and the Humans live almost everywhere. A Diplomatic society, each race obtains one representative per thousand citizens, though this threshold is multiplied by 2 whenever one race reaches 100 representatives. All buildings are constructed to satisfy each and every member of the selected race, separated into 10 districts, each district accommodating each race. Heavily cultured, the groups rely very deeply on coinage in order to establish a market. Very beneficial to each other most of the races in Emélkedő provides a huge amount of goods and revenue. The Whimsical Tribes (Sylph): More attuned to open air, the villages are located closer to the treeless plains. Built to allow the most freedom, they derive most of their food from herding animals like cow and bulls. Almost nomadic in nature the villages are placed purely for the pregnant women and elderly. The various sylph tribes rotate around in their villages migrating from village to village leaving behind those that are unable to travel. Each cycle takes about a year of travel, and when they stop by they retrieve those left behind and repeat the cycle indefinitely. The tribes are separated into 4 tribes for each cardinal direction and wind. The Northern Wind: Known as the strong, warriors and barbarians The Western Wind: Known as the intelligent and wise, scientist and engineers. The Southern Wind: Known as the cultural and balanced, the southern wind tribe doesn’t migrate and consist of most of the populations of the villages. Consisting of farmers and herders. The Eastern Wind: “The outliers,” the eastern wind is for those that wish to stay free. It is for those that wish to do what they wish, and they traverse between whichever villages they desire. Outliers of Cedric (Elves): Located at the forest edge, the elves live inside the tree line prevent others from destroying the forest. Across various Groves the elves typically live deeper in the forest. Only outlier villages dwell close to the mountainside but for the most part don’t mingle much with anyone else. They live off the forest and are provided their needs by the forest. The Higher Roosts (Tengu): Living closer to the skies, their avian like personalities make roosts on the many large alcoves along the mountain walls. The mountainous terrains are hard to traverse and as a coming of age ceremony they do one of many tasks such as jumping off a flowing waterfall into the ocean, or a long journey of self revelation. Valuing honor the Tengu are a very tradition bound group rarely straying from their ideals of self perfection. Those that do stray aren’t banished, but are placed at the bottom-most roosts and are almost isolated from the other Tengu though there are no rules pertaining to this. The Celestial Born (Aasimar) + The Infernal Born (Tiefling): Possibly the strangest combination, the tiefling and aasimar hated each other the most during the tribal wars. It could be said they killed each other the most during the race wars, but were the first to ally among themselves with their low birth rates. Very oddly combined, the aasimar and tiefling live in conjuction. Almost complementing their society as opposites, the things the Aasimar are unable to do that the Tiefling support in and vice versa. While they may live in separation in Emélkedő, outside of the merchant city they delegate themselves into a larger village, the tieflings and aasimar connect themselves in opposite sides of the village. Delkina Terrance (Dwarves): Consisting mostly above ground in the grassless valleys, the Dwarves dwell in surface caves and in surface quarries. Almost stereotypically they spend most of their time developing buildings and gathering riches. Having the largest amount of smiths and engineers the Dwarves are very impractical when needed yet impractical when it matters. Those that wish to craft must mine, and thus developed a system in which they must go out to gather their own resources in order to create what they wish. Though the wealthy could technically purchase resources if they needed, those that do are considered milk drinkers and “should’ve stayed in a cradle with their mouth on their mother’s tit” if they do. Oread Groups (Oread): Almost unyielding, and unmoving the Oread are the only race that did not partake in the tribal wars. As they did not move. The Oread consist of farmers that move very slowly. They very slowly produce what they need using the earth as a source of energy. The oread are mostly caring and generalized, they provide their wisdom to those that need it, and accept those that wish for it. But to those that betray them, an unrelenting force would enact their revenge. Drem'kas Vali (Drow): Living primarily underground, or in small cave pockets near the surface, the Drow here are mostly outcasts of the underdark Drow. They were driven to the surface establishing their villages yet maintain a lot of their undercommon traditions. Stealthy and intelligent, they specialize as assassins and infiltrators. Though most of them specialize in subterfuge, a great deal many of them make a living as alchemists. Kingdom of the Chalice (Human): Living anywhere like a disease, the humans are spread across most of the land. Their specialties rely mostly upon their location and the adaptability is unmatched. Districted into 11 different towns and villages, the humans live under a republic. The humans delegate representatives in each of their district which represent them not only to each other, but also in the city of Emélkedő. The Unwanted (Dhampir): Living as second-class citizens in the kingdom of Chalice, no one knows where the Dhampir came from. Though they didn't exist during the various tribal wars they sprung up like weeds during the years of peace. Not causing any direct harm to the humans in the kingdom, when they were discovered they were primarily segregated into slaves or were herded into a single district. Those that stray out from their district usually die in isolation and many tend to fear change though they live in such poverty stricken conditions.